


sewing lessons

by wingsaloof



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 5 Times, Ficlet, M/M, Probably ooc, slight spoiler for act 3/autumn troupe story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: Or, five times Tenma walked into Taichi and Yuki working and learned to knock on his own room's door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> quick explanation of the spoiler: Taichi was an spy (?) from an rival company who infiltrated into mankai. among some things he did to try to ruin the play was destroying its outfits. after all the jazz he actually fell in love with mankai and everyone there and regretted his actions, so he confessed to Yuki it was him who did it and Yuki told him that he should make up for it by helping with upcoming outfits.  
> ... and this isn't mentioned nowhere in the story except for the first part but it was just in case you were wondering "why the fuck are they sewing together"
> 
> also please have in mind that translations are really scarce by this point so i'm mostly going by the stuff i could find + a couple headcanons

Things have finally settled down after Autumn troupe's debut. Banri and Juza were somehow getting along better, Izumi went back to a decent sleep schedule and most of the tension had dissipated. That is, if they didn't think about the Winter troupe scouting coming soon. Well, that's that.  Taichi had also apologized for all his mistakes and was receiving his punishment, so all was fine.

Yes, having to stay all night long working with Yuki had to be some kind of punishment, at least in Tenma's eyes. Not only to Taichi, but also to himself. Yuki wasn't much of a hassle working after midnight, but the doggy couldn't keep quiet for more than ten minutes, usually...

Making the outfits started right after dinner, leaving some time for the two of them to work by themselves while Tenma watched some TV in the living room or maybe watched another round of videogame matches between Itaru, Banri, Kazunari and whoever else wanted to join. But eventually his eyes would start to get heavy and his mind wouldn't work properly, which led to...

 

 **i.** "Hey you, get out of my bed." Tenma demanded upon the sight of Taichi all spread over his blanket, struggling with cloth and a needle. Yuki didn't bat an eye to the request, immersed in his own sewing.

"I'm almost done with this one..." Whining, he sat up, showing the rather messy embroidery in a scarf. "At least let me...!"

"No." His voice was sharp, leaving no arguments left. "To the ground. And keep quiet, I like to sleep in silence."

Without any more choices, Taichi rolled to the ground, near the lampshade.

"Good night, Tenma." Yuki's voice was a monotone, his fingers not slowing down. "Taichi, I hope you're done with that in the next fifteen minutes."

 

 **ii.** Days passed one after another and the change of seasons was approaching. The casting calls had already started and the audition was supposed to happen in a week or so. Surprisingly, the small accessories and embroideries for the outfits were near completion.

"At least I can do these while we don't have the actors." Yuki replied when Tenma asked how he was making clothes for unknown people.

And at least Taichi wasn't anymore hogging his bed while he was away. Every night was the same, he would enter the room and find Taichi near Yuki's bed, sitting by it like the dog he was. His fingers were wrapped in bandages, but he seemed to be getting the hang of it. It didn't look completely atrocious, just a bit shitty. That was noteworthy improvement.

The other noteworthy thing was how Yuki didn't seemed bothered by his apparently new pet.

Anyway.

"Good night, you two."

"Nighty!"

"Good night."

Lights out on his side.

 

 **iii.** The new members were... quite something. For the first couple nights it was amusing to hear Homare's poems, but after a week they were just plain boring. That Hisoka guy was always just sleeping around, Azuma was too flirty sometimes around Izumi (which would lead to a burning Masumi) and he wasn't too close to the other two. Anyway.

Now with everyone's measures, Taichi and Yuki's workload got heavier, even if most of the clothes were just thick robes. According to Taichi, the thickness of it made it harder (which would lead to Yuki telling him to shut up since he didn't knew what he was talking about). Now it was usual for him to enter his room and find Taichi with his head slouched on Yuki's bed, its owner's legs dangling into Taichi's shoulders. That night in particular, though, the redhead had fallen asleep like that, leaving Tenma surprised by the lack of a reaction from Yuki.

"You aren't waking him up?"

"I'm being good to him for once. I'll let him for a few more minutes, then he'll have to sew the double of the amount he was supposed to."

Typical Yuki.

"Then tell him I wish good luck."

 

 **iv.** Deadlines sucked for everyone, truth be told. And even with a good time management, things can always go wrong halfway, and that seems to be the case here. Azuma's jacket's buttons were coming off all the time, some details of Homare's cloak were a bit off, all kind of stuff had to be fixed right before the troupe's debut.

It was amazing that Taichi didn't seemed as desperate as Tenma thought he would be.

His fingers had picked up speed, his sewing was much tidier than before. In a few months, his skill leaped forward and even if he wasn't in Yuki's level, he wasn't a messy amateur anymore. Also, he didn't seemed to be in bad terms with his partner, given that they were sitting on the same bed, sharing that small space.

Key point here is that Yuki _never_ lets anyone come close to his bed, let alone stay on it.

What kind of bonding have they done while he was asleep?!

Anyway, better not interrupt them, they seemed too focused to even acknowledge his presence.

 

 **v.** Finally, peace had again found its place inside Mankai Company. All went well with their last play for the year, besides all of the original season troupes being restored. Izumi was so moved that she cried a lot in the after-party. Sakyo did it too, but he didn't wanted to admit. Anyway, all of that chaos being over meant that his good, precious, dark and silent sleeping nights would come back and Tenma couldn't be happier about that. No more sewing, no more Taichi rolling around his room, no more waking up with that doggy crying because he hurt his finger! Yes! Peace!

... That ended when he opened the door to his room.

Pressed against the wall, Yuki's hair was a complete mess. He could see Taichi's hands fiddling around the hem of his roommate's dress, their lips clashing soundly, pointed with shaky breathing and slippery sounds. Yuki's nails were visibly digging into Taichi's neck, and once again, they seemed too focused to acknowledge his presence.

"What the fuck." The words escaped loudly, making the couple finally get apart from each other.

"I'm the one who should ask 'what the fuck', Tenma!" Yuki yelled back, his face flushed. "Learn to knock before you enter a room, you brainless idiot!"

"This is my room too!"

 

Maybe peace still hadn't got to every part of the dormitory.

**Author's Note:**

> talk theater boys to me  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/wingsaloof) // [tumblr](http://makikake.tumblr.com)


End file.
